Singing Calms the Soul
by LadyroseDanielgirl
Summary: Ianto walks by the holding cells to find Jack doing something he really shouldn't be surprised to see. Slight crackfic. This has slash themes, don't like don't read.


**Title:** Singing Calms the Soul

**Summary:** Ianto walks by the holding cells to find Jack doing something he really shouldn't be surprised to see. Slight crackfic. This has slash themes, don't like don't read.

**Author's Note:** I don't own Torchwood or RHPS. Don't sue! Thank you for read

It was late. That was pretty much the only thing that Ianto knew, well besides _now_ knowing why the coffee machine was _not_ working. It had been his luck that as soon as the team returned from their third weevil hunt that day, the machine broke.

_earlier_

Jack had stated that since there was no caffeine to keep them awake to finish the paperwork, everyone should go home. Owen barely nodded before he grabbed his jacket again and rushed out the door. Tosh and Gwen put up a meek fight against the order.

Tosh stated that she wanted to at least figure out the meaning of the strange electrical signal from an artifact they found earlier that week, while her eyelids drooped and her shoulders slumped. Jack glared for a moment. Tosh ducked her head like a child being scorned before she agreed that she was "a little tired". He only replied with "I know" and smiled. Jack grabbed her coat, standing behind he helped her in to it and turned her shoulders to the door.

Gwen folded her arms and stood her ground. Even Jack glare didn't seem to affect her. He tired his command voice against her.

"Gwen."

She glared back.

"Are you staying to work?"

"I'm not tried" He replied.

"Neither am I, so let just get to work."

Ianto admired her dedication but she was working herself into the ground. It was evident that her reflexes were a tad slower and her chasing after aliens were slowly beginning to result in the alien's escape. She need rest, sleep and to see Rhys before he broke up with her. Jack knew this too. He stepped closer.

"I sleep here. I don't have to drive fifteen minutes to get to bed."

She begins to interrupt. He held up his finger, stopping her word.

"No you can't sleep here. Go home, sleep in your bed with your man. You haven't seen Rhys for two days."

Gwen closed her mouth. Pouting a little. The two starred each other down for a moment before Gwen broke eye contact.

"Fine."

Turning on her heel she left, mumbling to herself about having to do even more paperwork tomorrow.

Once the rolling door shut behind her, Jack turned to Ianto.

"You should rest too."

Jack spoke softly.

"I'm fine."

It appear for a moment that Jack was going to argue that he had been as busy as everyone else but decided to drop it. A light smile crossed Jack's lips, completely different from the brilliant and radiant smile he flashed daily. This one appeared more sincere... more personal. Ianto smiled in return.

"I was going to work on the machine. Wanted to see if I could fix it."

"Okay but don't work on it through the night." Jack replied slipping easily into his leader role.

"Understood, sir."

Jack nodded and walked into this office.

_**Present**_

He had spent the past hour and a half fixing it. Apparently some wires were being leaked on and short circuited the electrical components. It would be a simple fix if Tosh made him the new parts.

Ianto was returning tools he had used to pull his precious machine apart when he past the door leading to the holding cells. The sound of voices leaked through. Ianto stepped closer, his ear nearly touching the door. Which to his surprise was about a foot open. According to protocol, the door was to remain closed and locked, unless someone was with the prisoners.

The low and threatening timber of Jack's voice sounded.

"Now I have one thing to say..."

Ianto couldn't hear anyone else's voices during Jack's pause. He leant around the door peeking into the room. Jack stood with his arms braced against the glass to Janet's cell. Ianto knew that for some reason Jack and Janet had a strange connection. She was the only weevil that Jack seemed to care about. Ianto watched as Jack starred the dangerous creature down into submission. Janet lowered her head, as Jack spun around quickly and walked to the center of the room. The same smile that he had shown Ianto earlier had returned to his lips. Jack looked back to Janet.

"Dammit Janet!"

He clapped his hands together, showing them to the weevil and dropped to one knee.

"I love you...

Here's the ring to prove I'm no Joker.

There's three ways love can grow

That's good, bad or mediocre

Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so."

Jack stood quickly, leaning against the glass. His hand against his forehead and appearing to swoon. He voice took a higher pitch as he continued the song.

"Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had,

Oooohhhh Brad  
Now we're engaged and I'm so glad.

Oooohhhh Brad  
That you've met Mum and you know Dad, oh Brad  
I've one thing to say and that's

Brad I'm mad for you too..."

He kicked off the glass wall, dancing into the middle of the room again.

"Oh Brad, Oh... dammit!" High voice.  
"I'm mad, Oh Janet!" Low Voice.  
"For you, I love you too"

He stroke a heroic pose with his pointer finger pointed high. His deep voice grew louder.

"There's one thing left to do, and that's...

Go see the man who began it  
When we met in his science exam-

It made me give you the eye and then panic  
There's one thing to say and that's

Dammit, Janet, I love you..."

He turned back to the weevil. His hands folded over his heart, it thumped a few times as Jack bellowed out the last lines in the song.

"Dammit, Janet!

I...Love...you..."

"I'm not sure she can return it."

Ianto declared, announcing his presence. Jack turned, his bright smile returned.

"Sure she can. See she isn't growling at me right now. There is hope."

Ianto laughed as he stepped into the room.

"Should I leave you two alone so you can continue to the _heavy petting_?"

"Not unless you play Janet this time?"

"Do you do this often?"

Jack looked back to the weevil; she was currently watching them.

"She seems to like it."

Ianto nodded.

"I believe she does."

Jack smiled, leaning on the wall. He cupped Ianto's chin so the younger man could look him in the eyes.

"Want to help next time?"

"Possibly."

"Really? We could do... "I can make you into a man". We could even get costumes, I'll be Frank 'N' Furter and you could be...Rocky!"

"I think I'll pass."

Jack playfully pouted.

"Brad? Doctor Scott? Riff Raff? ...Eddie?"

Ianto smiled; slowly he leant forward pressing his lips against his captain's.

"Brad is fine."

Jack flashed his smile and pulled Ianto closer for a deeper kiss.

The END

Thank you for reading!

Lyrics are from Rocky Horror Picture Show, its Richard O'Brien's work of art.


End file.
